1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch alignment device and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch alignment device having a mirror adjustably supported on a post extending upwardly from a tongue of a trailer to be towed by a towing vehicle, wherein an image of the hitch component on the trailer is viewable by the operator of the towing vehicle when maneuvering the towing vehicle towards the trailer in order to align the hitch components for subsequent attachment.
2. Background of the Invention
Hitch assemblies for mechanically interconnecting a trailer or the like to the rear of a motor vehicle are common and well known in the art. Typically, a trailer hitch assembly includes a first hitch component mounted to the rear bumper of the motor vehicle and a second hitch component on a forwardly extending tongue of a trailer, or other wheeled vehicle to be towed. A common type of hitch assembly is known as the ball and socket type hitch, wherein a spherical ball element is mounted to the bumper or rear frame structure of the motor vehicle and a socket structured for interlocking receipt of the ball is footed to the tongue of the trailer.
A problem is commonly encountered by operators of towing vehicles when maneuvering the towing vehicle in reverse, towards the trailer, in order to vertically align the respective trailer hitch components on the rear of the vehicle and the forwardly extending tongue of the trailer. By maneuvering the vehicle so that the trailer hitch component on the rear bumper is closely adjacent and vertically aligned with the hitch component on the trailer, the tongue of the trailer can then be manually manipulated, a short distance, so that the socket is vertically aligned with the ball. Thereafter, the trailer tongue can be lowered so that the ball is received into the socket and mechanical interconnection can be completed.
The most common approach to complete alignment and attachment of trailer hitch components on a towing vehicle and a trailer is to have a person stand near the tongue of the trailer and to verbally direct the operator of the towing vehicle, shouting out instructions to the vehicle operator, in order to guide the ball hitch component towards the socket on the tongue of the trailer. Unfortunately, a second person is not always readily available to assist the vehicle operator. Furthermore, the assisting person's instructions are not always accurate or easy to understand, causing frustration and anger as attempts to align the hitch components fail.
Others in the art have proposed target systems, wherein a first target is supported on a vertical pole above the socket hitch component on the trailer and a second target is fitted to the end of a vertical pole extending upwardly from the ball component on the rear of the vehicle. Typically, the targets are round objects, such as tennis balls. Others have proposed mirror devices for reflecting an image of the hitch component on the trailer to driver of the vehicle. While these devices are more closely related to the present invention have been found to be somewhat effective, those known in the art are cumbersome, awkward and difficult to install. Further, the various mirror trailer hitch alignment devices known in the art are not readily adaptable to a wide variety of trailer and vehicle models and sizes. Of particular significance is the optical target system disclosed in U.S. patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,289 which shows a mirror supported on a mounting bracket, including an elongate bar fixed to the mirror and adjustably attached to a vertical bar 39 of a support standard mounted on the trailer. The mounting hardware, including the support standard and bracket structure, is cumbersome, and specifically designed for a particular style trailer. Further, the large number of components of hardware in the Johnson system make it difficult to install and costly to manufacture.
Another mirror type device for aligning the components of a trailer hitch is shown in the U.S. patent to Brewington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,175. This device consists of a pair of spaced, parallel arm members mounted to the rear door of a pick-up truck, and having a mirror pivotally supported therebetween. The mirror is positionable at an angle which enables the driver to view reflected images of the trailer hitch component on the trailer and rear bumper of the vehicle, while looking in the rear view mirror of the vehicle. While this device may be effective to align the complimentary components of a trailer hitch, it is generally limited to specific vehicle designs, primarily a pick-up truck. Further, the Brewington device is rather cumbersome and unsightly, having an industrial design, making it generally undesirable for use on non-commercial vehicles. Further, mirror type trailer hitch alignment devices, including those to Johnson and Brewington, are not adapted for ease of removal once the trailer hitch components are attached. This exposes the devices to theft and damage during operation of the motor vehicle, including shattering of the mirror from impact of projectiles such as stones and other debris kicked up and thrown towards the mirror from the rear wheels of the towing vehicle.